A silver pair of suspenders costs $$40$, and a white backpack costs $$5$. The silver pair of suspenders costs how many times as much as the white backpack costs?
The cost of the silver pair of suspenders is a multiple of the cost of the white backpack, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is $$40 \div $5$ $$40 \div $5 = 8$ The silver pair of suspenders costs $8$ times as much as the white backpack costs.